


RayRay发情了

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha Brad Colbert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, I just really want Brad to fuck Ray and like hard, M/M, Omega Ray Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: Ray发情了，好在Brad放了假回来。
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	RayRay发情了

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是肉而已！不要脸的肉！ABO！还有爹地梗！因为Brad和RayRay的肉文实在是太少太少了！

Brad回到家时，客厅里空荡荡的，Ray并不在。他放了行李袋，去厨房喝了水，放下水杯时忽然脑袋一晕，闻到股甜腻腻的，混合了彩虹糖、士力架和功能饮料的香味。这味道绝不能算好——但Brad下边立刻就硬了。  
  
他强忍着深吸了口气。谁知道空气里的香气越来越浓，粘腻得好比糖水，Brad几乎被呛到。他板起脸上了楼，卧室门半掩着，那股气味也愈发的明显，浪涛一样地把Brad淹没。他把门推开了。  
  
Ray正躺在床上自慰。或者说，他正躺在一堆山似的旧衣服里自慰。他全身都脱光了，两条腿大敞着，阴茎半硬着抵在下腹，马眼里正汨汨地流出许多前液，和一堆白花花的精液一起，把他的肚子、阴毛和大腿弄得一团糟。Brad面无表情地看他，Ray也抬眼睛望过来，脸红扑扑的，眼睛又圆又亮，一双嘴唇像刚吸过鸡巴似的潮红发肿。“嘿，伙计。”他和Brad打招呼，声音低而沙哑，右手的两根手指还在他翘起的屁股里进进出出。Brad能望见有许多水正顺着他的手指，从那个粉红色的洞里一起流出来。  
  
“你发情了。”Brad说。  
  
“对，对——操，你居然发现了。”Ray笑起来，露出两个深深的酒窝。Brad定定地凝望他，道：“我记得你的发情期是在下个礼拜。”一边往床边走过去。他脱了T恤，解开皮带，Ray的视线从他的脸上一路往下滑，最后定格在Brad高高鼓起的下半身。他舔了舔嘴巴，操自己屁眼的手指又添了一根，Brad看过去，那个洞已经被撑得很开，肉红色的肌肉圈一张一合，水淋淋湿漉漉的，就等着什么更粗的东西插进去。  
  
Brad拉扯下内裤，跪坐到了床上。  
  
Ray还在回答他刚才的问题。“谁知道？”他说，“也许这就和女人每个月的例假一样——总是变来变去的，什么时候方便什么时候来。操，我早上就发情了；醒过来的时候性奋得不要不要的，水流得到处都是。我当时就知道不好，妈的，也不知道你什么时候能下飞机回来，Alpha总是靠不住——到最后还是得RayRay自己照顾自己——”  
  
“Ray，”Brad说，“女人的例假并不会因为方便就变来变去。”  
  
Ray睁大了眼睛。“哦，是吗？”他说，“可是每次我想和街角咖啡店的那个小姑娘做点羞羞的事情，她就总是说——”  
  
Brad抓住他的头发吻了他。Ray的嘴湿而热，Brad舔过他的下唇、舔过他的舌头，Ray在他手底下挣扎两下，就瘫成了一摊软泥。他柔顺地和Brad接吻，Brad咬他的舌头时他难耐地呻吟，身体往上要贴到Brad的胸口。Brad按住他，嘴唇往下咬过他的下巴、喉结，然后轻轻地含住了他脖颈后侧的腺体。Ray倒吸口气，猛地睁大了眼，结结巴巴地呻吟道：“Brad——Brad——”  
  
“嘘……”Brad说，“给我乖乖的，我就操你。”  
  
Ray挑起了眉毛看他。Brad嗤一声，忽而手上用力，两手抓着Ray的腰一个翻转，Ray就给脸朝下撞到了床上。“喂！”他脸埋在了枕头里大叫，那颗圆而白的屁股却有自己意识似的，高高地在Brad面前翘起了，臀缝间的洞红红地朝Brad展开。Brad伸手巴住它，往两边一扯，一股淫水就从洞里流出来，顺着Ray的大腿往下滑。  
  
Brad拍了它两巴掌。臀肉一颤一颤的，Ray的呻吟高起来又低下去，和他的屁股一起发抖。Brad道：“能不能乖？”Ray沉默了几秒钟，终于道：“能——Brad。我能——好爹地——”  
  
Brad凑过去舔了他。Ray的洞全是他信息素的味道，彩虹糖甜得Brad牙齿发酸。他啧啧有声地吮吸那个粉红色的肉穴，舌头刚伸进去，一股水就冒出来，被Brad吞咽下去。“Brad……”Ray正儿八经地开始颤抖了，他的腰在Brad手里来回地晃，肩背上的那些纹身在汗水里淫靡又模糊。Brad伸手抚摸他，抚摸他的屁股、他的大腿、他的腰背，另一只手伸了根食指，和舌头一起插进他湿热的屁眼。Ray“啊”地叫了，屁股往后抬，上半身软绵绵地瘫进衣服和床褥里。“Brad……”他叫起来，那些低低的、短促的喉音，“Brad……操我……操我……用你的大鸡巴操我……Brad……Alpah……爹地……求你——”  
  
他甜蜜得让Brad发晕。这已经不是他们第一次一起经历的发情期，但Ray这种出人意表的柔顺和饥渴，还是让Brad感觉新鲜。他把舌头和手指从Ray的洞里拔出来，啵的一声，一瞬间的空虚感叫Ray又发抖。“好吧，”Brad说，“看在你这么乖的份上。”  
  
Ray别过了脸看他。那双黑乎乎的眼睛，滴着水的睫毛，那么期盼、那么兴奋，Brad控制不住自己，俯下身又吻了他。Ray把舌头伸进他嘴里，缠住他的舌头，和他交换口水，Brad差点就想操他的嘴。但不是这个时候；他提醒自己。他得先满足Ray那个饥渴的屁股。  
  
他直起身来，扶住自己早已硬到发紫的阴茎，直直地插进了Ray的肉穴。  
  
Ray的洞热得像着了火。Brad咬住嘴唇，才没有直接在他的屁股里射出来。Ray“啊”地叫了一声，屁股下意识地缩紧，于是Brad更加地头皮发麻，伸手抓住了自己阴茎的根部，另一手探过去抓住Ray的头发，把他的脑袋给按进了枕头里。“放松。”他俯下身去咬Ray的耳朵，但身体一动，阴茎顿时插入更深，Ray只觉得一根滚烫的肉棒干进他身体的最里面，条件反射地就挣扎起来。“放松！”Brad命令道。Ray呜呜地发出喘息，全身上下地乱晃，Brad闭上眼睛，往后抽出了性器，等只留一个龟头在Ray的穴里，Ray微微地放松一点，他又猛地插进去，顶到了Ray的前列腺。  
  
Ray的身体一下子就绷直了。几秒后，他身体抖地瘫软，大腿也坚持不住，要陷下去。Bard捞住他的腰，吻他的脖颈、他的腺体，一边喃喃说：“好乖，Ray，Omega，好乖——”Ray的脑袋在他的手下乱蹭，Brad松开手，Ray偏过脸来，半张脸又红又湿，张口就道：“操你妈的——”  
  
Brad又猛地往前顶了一下腰。Ray的话就全咽进了喉咙里，只张大了嘴巴，什么声音也发不出。Brad满意地亲他哭花了的脸颊，腰开始有规律地、快速地往前顶动，一下又一下，打桩机似的，每次都深深地操进去，又浅浅地拔出来。Ray像条脱了水的鱼，嘴巴张张合合几下，终于又可以发出声音，但只是些：“啊，啊……”或者，“那里——操那里……嗯嗯——Brad……好舒服——那里——”淫荡得快可以去街上卖。Brad恨恨地往他屁股上扇了两巴掌。  
  
“Brad！”Ray惊叫。好像这是Brad第一次扇他屁股似的。Brad捉住了他的腰，往上更提高一点，于是Ray只剩了颗屁股抬在半空里，上半身全陷到了衣服堆里面。这个角度让Brad的肉棒又更深地塞进去，Ray浑身地颤抖，忽然之间，就射了出来。  
  
他的屁眼里也涌出了一大股水。Brad把肉棒抽出来的时候，也跟着一起往外喷，和潮吹了似的。“Brad……”Ray软软地叫他，Brad安抚地摸他，亲他的背，然后又用力地插入进去。“Brad！”Ray声调拔高了，像承受不住一样，但他的屁股依旧扭得比妓女还要放荡。Brad咬住牙，阴茎抵到Ray前列腺下边的一道小口，那里湿湿的，热热的，Ray挣扎起来，喘息道：“Brad……Alpha……等等……”但Brad的肉棒已干了进去。  
  
Ray的生殖腔紧紧地把Brad咬住了。因为流了太多水，那小小的甬道泥泞得出奇，Brad往里面顶了好几下才顶穿。Ray被他干得全身发颤，但他整个人都被Brad圈在怀里，根本逃不走，只能被Brad那根肉棒插得越来越深，越来越深，直到龟头甚至要顶到子宫——  
  
“不行了，不行了……”Ray张大眼睛，口水从他嘴角流下去，他摇着屁股，快感鞭子一样地抽他，他咬住了枕头又松开，只能拿手攥住Brad的胳膊，一边结结巴巴地求饶，“Alpha——爹地……我不行了……我不行了……不要操了……好大……爹地好大……”  
  
“Ray……”Brad也快要坚持不住。Ray的屁股太紧了。他求饶的声音又那么动听，Brad吻住他又放开，舔着Ray的嘴巴说：“乖，爹地就要射了，爹地要射到你的屁眼里……”  
  
Ray的阴茎又勃起了。他混乱地和Brad接吻，呜呜地出声，忽然Brad放开他，抓着他的腰又一个翻身，Ray张大了嘴，重新和Brad面对面，Brad抓起他的两条腿往上推，再往上推，直到Ray被他折成两半，他的阴茎从底下又塞进Ray的屁股里，一下、两下、三下——他咬住Ray的腺体，阴茎插在Ray的生殖腔里射出来，一波又一波，精液全灌进了Ray的子宫，结则涨大了堵在Ray的肉穴口，以免会有精液不小心漏出来。Ray仰着脖子，睁大了眼睛茫然地看天花板，才射过的阴茎抽搐了两下，再一次射了。他的子宫也再一次地潮吹，水又被Brad的肉棒和结给堵住，Brad低下头，可以看见Ray的肚子一点点地鼓起，他情不自禁地伸手按了按。软软的，热热的。  
  
“操……”Ray说，“你要把我干死吗？”  
  
Brad哼了声。他松开Ray的喉咙，抬起脸和Ray接吻，Ray的舌头懒洋洋地被他吮吸。好一会，Brad的结慢慢变小，他试了试，把阴茎抽了出来。精液混着水从Ray的肉穴里涌出来，白而粘稠，Ray低下头很敬畏地看，又抹了一把，塞到了嘴里。Brad道：“你真的是我看过最恶心的人。”  
  
Ray看了他一会，忽而咧开嘴，笑起来。  
  
“你不想舔吗？”他问道，一边朝着Brad拉开了腿。Brad冷着脸同他对视，好半晌突然俯下身去，抓着Ray的脚踝，脸埋到了他乱糟糟的臀缝里。Ray哈哈地笑了。

-END-


End file.
